User blog:HobbitLove37/Game of Thrones Season 8
So Imma just rant about Game of Thrones for a bit. Beware, The Night is Dark and full of spoilers. What I hated lol: 1. How everyone became a parody of who they started the show as by the end of the series- '''This is an overall problem I have had with the show since S5. Overtime, everyone in the show became a shallow cariacature of their book counterparts. Book Tyrion is a complex, grey character who struggles with whether he can overcome his childhood trauma and be a hero, do horrible things in the name of his family so he can be accepted by them (which will never happen), or be the monster the world sees him as. Show Tyrion became a drunken frat boy after S4 who's importance is gone, and now he's just there to crack dick jokes and give Dany bad military advice. I'm so glad that Show Tyrion hasn't become a rapist, self-pitying, self-destructive bastard like his book counterpart and is a better person but I hate that it led to him becoming a piece of nothing. Book Jon is a pragmatic, clever, intelligent, strong-willed, somewhat hot-tempered boy who struggles with his identity and rises above that to become a great leader who has a destiny greater than he realizes. Show Jon is a dumb little fuck who can't stand up to anyone for anything and makes tur-rah-ble decisions. He's nothing more than the generic action hero you can see in any action movie. Book Jon would kill Show Jon. Book Dany is a strong-willed, intelligent, passionate, compassionate girl with a savior complex who like Tyrion, struggles with the choice of either being a good person, falling in line with her family's ideals or becoming the monster the world wants to see her as. Even though she rises from a scared, sexual abuse victim to a powerful queen, in the end she is a girl that just wants to go home to the House With The Red Door with the lemon tress. Like Tyrion and Jon, a major part of her character arc is finding herself. Show Dany...lol. More on her later. Book Sansa started off as a superficial, bratty, naive little girl who let her best friend bully her little sister and spends most of her storyline as a pawn who is slowly becoming more assertive of herself, becomes more compassionate, empathetic, and is less superficial of those who don't follow social norms. Inherently, she is a kind, pious girl who is smarter than she think is. Show Sansa is smug bitch who spends the last two seasons sneering at everyone and even before Dany "goes mad", openly hates Dany on sight because she's jealous of Dany's beauty as her actress, Sophie Turner, said. Book Sansa would know better than to make her distaste of someone widely known. Yet, everyone spends the last two seasons talking about how smart and great she is even though she makes terrible decisions just like Jon. While Jon was stupid to charge headfirst into the battle with Ramsay, Sansa was just as wrong for not telling him about the Vale army until thousands of soldiers already died. In season 7, a deleted scene reveals that she would have likely had Arya executed instead of Littlefinger if she hadn't gone to Bran and he revealed the truth. In Season 8, Jon trusted her with his secret, and she immediately told Tyrion, who told Varys (who became incredibly stupid just like Tyrion). Then everyone knew. I feel the show by the end, propped up Sansa at the expense of everyone else and it made me hate her which is a shame because Book Sansa is my favorite female character. Book Arya is more than the tomboy stereotype. In addition to defying gender norms, she is good at math (better at it than Sansa actually), is a pragmatic fighter and clever thinker like Jon, thinks a woman's family line matters just as much as a man's, is well-read and cultrured, would rather be a maester or hold her own castle than be a lady, is a strong warrior for justice, and befriends people of no matter what their class is or their gender. She doesn't hate feminine activites or girls like Sansa, she just acknowledges that she is not good at them and can never be like Sansa. She's not killing because she's a super "badass" girl who can do anything. She's killing because she has to do it to survive. Show Arya thinks most girls are idiots, has an unbelievably long body count, and is the generic badass tomboy you see in a lot of tv shows and movies. Book Bran is still kind-hearted, gentle, and compassionate even after he got crippled...except when he controls Hodor without his consent. But he is still human. Show Bran is a robot, and not even an interesting one. Book Euron Greyjoy is a legitimately terrifying pirate who has mysterious motives and hints that he is possessing magical artificats that he will use for pure chaotic purposes. Show Euron is a goofy, evil Walmart Jack Sparrow. If the show wanted to have one of Theon's dumbass uncles on the show, they should have just put in Victarion Greyjoy who is actually a dumb, goofy, evil pirate. 2. '''All the bad military decisions. '''Sending the Dothraki, warriors with no armor, headfirst into total darkness during the Battle of Winterfell? Putting 90% of the arny in general on the frontlines instead of inside Winterfell? Sending all the noncombatants like Gilly and Sansa in the crypts where there are dead people who are in danger of turning into wights? Dany somehow not seeing Euron Greyjoy's fleet despite flying on top of Drogon? Euron only taking Missandei captive and not Tyrion, Varys, Jon or Grey Worm? What is the clucking hell was going on there? 3. '''The Night King getting killed by a single stab from Arya like he's JT Yorke. After seven seasons of build up as the greatest threat to humanity, The Night King gets taken out by getting shanked once by Arya's valyrian steel dagger like he's JT Yorke? And then all of the other White Walkers immediately shattering into pieces like it was nothing? I don't mind Arya killing the Night King at all, but what the hell? 4. Everything that happened after the Gendrya and Braime sex. 5. That the show had Missandei, 'the only prominent black woman on the show, not only die violently but in ''chains. ' '''6.The demonization of Dany so the show could "build up" her turn to villany.' We're supposed to feel bad for cheering on Dany when she slaughtered "innocent" slaveowners, but when other (male) characrers committed mass murder and other horrible actions that was supposed to be okay. Remember when Tyrion and Bronn killed thousands of soldiers via wildfire in S2? Remember when Jon hanged a child along with the other Nights Watch mutineers because he betrayed him too? Remember when instead of showing Janos Slynt mercy for disobeying him, Jon executed him? Dany burning the Tarlys was supposed to be seen as horrible even though Randyll Tarly abused Sam and Dickon chose to die with his father instead of bending the knee? Dany in both the books and the show is a complex character for sure. Her obvious flaw is her bloodthirst, and I even suspect that she'll burn King's Landing in the books as well, though I suspect it will be by accident and a consequence of her war with Aegon VI. But her snapping once and just up and deciding to impusively burn down a city with children? No, that's fucking dumb. And the show had decided to make her paranoia seem crazy when she had every right to snap. The Northerners hated her on sight. She lost two of her dragons. She kept losing battles because of Tyrion and Vary's terrible advice. She lost Jorah and Missandei within days of each other. She had NOTHING left but Jon, and then he betrayed her. D&D wanted to tear her down to nothing to build up her turn to darkness and it STILL came off as dumb. They took a feminist icon, a survior of sexual abuse, and made her along with Cersei the final villains of the show. They made both of them generic Mad Queens. Trash. 7. The whole "Bells mean surrender" is bullshit. That was never established before this episode. In books, bells were tolled before battle for soldiers to man the wall and to warn smallfolk. The whole episode is dumb anyway, especially with Arya magically finding a white horse at the end of the episode. 8. That Euron, like Ramsay, is overpowered and more cartoonishly evil than his book counterpart. He somehow successul ambushes and destroys Dany's entire fleet twice and got to have a lame ass battle with Jaime Lannister over Cersei's heart. 9. King Bran's Council. He made Bronn, a greedy self-serving bastard, as Master of Coin. Good luck with having all of Westeros' funds be put into brothels lol. And what is with Tyrion being left out of A Song of Ice and Fire for cheap laughs? How was whoever wrote that book able to explain his kidnapping by Cat? His trial? His marriage to Sansa? Joffrey's murder? His second trial? His murder of Tywin? His escape to Essos? His service to Dany? How? '''10. That the records Sam gave to Tyrion is named "A Song of Ice and Fire". '''This was a cheap reference to Lord of Rings, and I'm sorry for sounding petty but I hate the scene just for that. This show, even though it was propped up by fuckboys as better than LOTR because "it's more realistic hurr durr", will never be anything amounting to Lord of The Rings. These are the ones I think of the most lol. Anyone else have any thoughts? Category:Blog posts